


Get Well Soon

by dahdeemohn



Series: The Road to Recovery [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saxton, what on earth-" Corey watched Byron rush down a hall of the Barclays Center with armload of supplies, which included a large wicker basket and what appeared to be a long roll of clear cellophane paper, ribbons trailing behind him and a few plastic bags with the CVS logo hanging from off of his elbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

"Saxton, what on earth-" Corey watched Byron rush down a hall of the Barclays Center with armload of supplies, which included a large wicker basket and what appeared to be a long roll of clear cellophane paper, ribbons trailing behind him and a few plastic bags with the CVS logo hanging from off of his elbows.

"Hi Corey! I don’t have time to explain!" Byron called back behind his shoulder with a fretful expression, and disappeared around a corner. Thankfully, his dressing room was only a few more feet away, and after he repositioned a few of the items in his possession, he was able to get the door opened; unfortunately, this process had also thrown everything off balance, and once he was inside the room itself they had all fallen out of his arms and onto the floor. "Darnit!" 

As he got to work gathering the supplies and then laying them out onto the small vanity that sat against the wall, a loud knock on the door momentarily distracted him. Before he could answer it, Corey's voice rang out from the other side with, "Saxton, I'm coming in. Put your pants on."

"My pants are on!" Byron insisted and looked up into the mirror in front of him to make certain that yes, it was actually Corey and that he was alone, before he returned his focus to the task in front of him. The plastic bags were emptied, the items spread out and examined; a package of red crinkle paper was selected and opened, its entire contents put into the basket and pat down.

"What is this?" Corey laughed incredulously, and moved to stand over Byron's shoulder as he observed what lay on the vanity. "Is that the stupid WWE Scooby-Doo movie?"

"Yeah, I dunno, Finn likes cartoons." A few boxes of movie-theater style candy, ranging from Skittles to Junior Mints to Reese's Pieces, were picked up and examined, but then set back down in favor of a folded up blanket. "I hope I can get this all in here. Maybe I got a few too many things."

"Wait, Finn?"

"Yeah, you got the news, right?" The blanket was gently set into place, the boxes of candy arranged on top of it, followed by a package of microwavable kettle corn and then the movie. As he went to retrieve another item, a worried glance was cast. "Shoot, where's the card?"

"What card?" Instinctively, Corey looked around the room, and spotted a white envelope on the floor. While Byron panicked, Corey bent over to pick it up, and held it between his fingers. "This what you're looking for?"

"Huh?" Byron whipped his head around, and happily exclaimed, "That's it! Can I have it?" 

"Not so fast." Corey pulled the card away just out of reach as Byron tried to take it. "First, tell me what's going on here."

"So you heard about Finn?"

"We all have." Corey frowned. "He's gonna give it up tonight. It sucks."

"Well." The plastic wrap was removed from the cellophane and discarded. "I just wanted to...y'know, make sure that he's got something for while he's recovering."

"Does he even eat candy?"

"Maybe not, but I think Sami might."

“Wait, Sami?" Their eyes met in the mirror, and Corey's eyes widened while Byron's brow furrowed.

"You didn't...oh no, Corey, don't-"

"Saxton, it's OK, I won't...I won't say anything." Gingerly, Corey set the card in Byron's waiting hands, and a few quiet minutes passed as Byron wrote out a message on the interior of it before he signed his name.

"Do you wanna sign as well?" Byron looked at Corey expectantly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You're the one that bought all of this stuff, I don't want to take credit." Corey's tone had notably softened.

"That's fine, you don't have to." A smile was flashed before the card was closed, the cover adorned with a cute illustration of a giraffe dressed in bandages and an ice pack that said 'Get Well Soon!' in purple foil letters.

"This is what you selected for our inaugural Universal Champion?" Corey snorted. "Real dignified, Saxton."

“Sami said that Finn really likes giraffes!” Byron defended his selection as the card was slid into its corresponding envelope and sealed.

“How did I not know?” Corey scratched his head while Byron shrugged.

“About the giraffe thing?”

“About _them_.”

“Honestly, they don’t really talk about it with anyone.” Once the basket was arranged to his satisfaction, Byron moved it aside and unrolled a few feet of the cellophane. “Maybe if you were less stand-offish, people would open up to you about things that matter to them.”

“I don’t need people to open up to me.” Corey’s sneer didn’t sound entirely convincing.

“Yeah, I know.” A cut was made across the roll, the basket placed in the middle of the large clear square, and the edges were gathered above the top of the handle. “Can you hold this up for me?”

“OK.” Corey agreed while Byron busied himself with the ribbon, visually measuring out length and then made a cut into that. With the blades of the scissors slightly parted, he quickly ran it along the underside of the ribbon, causing it to curl up. "Where the hell'd you learn to do that?"

"My mom? Is that weird or something?"

"Everything about you is weird."

"Right." Byron chuckled. "You can move your hands now. Thank you."

Wordlessly, Corey complied and Byron cinched the cellophane with the ribbon, then admired his work.

"Looks good." Corey remarked to a proudly beaming Byron. "So when you gonna give it to them? Dammit. Him. Uh, when are you gonna give it to him?"

"Later. We should probably get going, though. Show should be starting soon."

\- 

“Hold on!” Sami groggily called out in response to a loud knocking that came from the door.

“Love, I thought that you put up the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up.” Finn yawned and remained stationary as Sami untangled himself from the sheets.

“I did. Who the hell is bothering us at 12:20am?” A pair of discarded sweatpants were pulled on, and Sami grumbled something about how it better not be a fan. He approached the door, and bleary eyes made out the familiar face of Byron Saxton through the peephole. The door was unbolted and unchained, and Sami looked through the opening. “Uh, hey Byron. What’s up?”

"Hi Sami! I didn’t wake you guys, did I?” Byron smiled brightly, and Sami shook his head.

“Nah, it's tough to sleep right now, no worries.” It wasn’t a total lie.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what time you were taking off, and I wanted to drop off something before you went to Alabama.” The basket was presented to Sami, and he was visibly taken aback.

“Byron, this is so...”

“Now I know that it’s not much, but it’s just something for later, OK? I’ll let you get back to getting ready. Take care, Sami. Give him my best.” The door was opened more, and Sami was pulled into a side-hug that was eagerly reciprocated before the gift basket was unloaded onto him.

“Thank you, I will.” Sami assured Byron with a grin, and the two gave one another a small wave once they parted. The door was shut again, and Sami stared down at what he held in his hands.

“What’s that?” Finn asked as Sami approached the bed, the end table lamp turned on and the basket set down next to it.

“You’re not going to believe this, but Byron just brought this over for us. At 12:20am.”

“Nah, I believe that.” Finn chuckled.

“Looks like there’s a card, you wanna open it?”

“Could you do it for me? It’s tough to focus on anything right now.”

“Of course.” Sami wedged a finger under a corner of the envelope and tore it open, then carefully pulled the card out and showed it to Finn. “Check this out.”

“Is that a giraffe?” Finn squinted, and giggled at the illustration.

“It is.” Sami confirmed, and opened the card to read the contents within. “Holy cow, he wrote quite a bit here.”

“Well what’s it say?”

It says ‘Dear Finn’.” Sami rubbed one of Finn’s calves. “That’s you.”

“That’s me.” Another giggle.

“Anyway,” Sami cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry to find out about what happened, and the timing couldn’t be worse. I’ve been so happy that you and Sami were finally together on the Raw roster, and then this happened. You don’t deserve such bad fortune. That being said, I’m so very proud of you for accomplishing what you’ve been able to so far, and I know that once you’re back, you’ll be on top of the world again; rather, the universe (get it?). For now, here’s something for the both of you so that you can have a date, even if you have to stay in. I wish you a speedy recovery, and I look forward to calling your matches in the future. Best, Byron (and Corey).”

“That’s so sweet!” Finn wiped away a stray tear, and Sami leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“I didn’t realize this was from Corey as well.” Sami examined the card again to make sure that he had read it right, and sure enough Corey’s name was written down as well.

“It’s very thoughtful. Thank them both for me when you see them next, yeah?”

“Definitely.” 

“So what’s in the basket?” Finn tried to peek over, but was mostly immobile where he lay.

“We’re not opening it until after we get home, but it looks like...” Sami lifted to to try to see inside. “Some candy and...a copy of that Scooby-Doo movie? What the hell?”

“That’ll be great to watch when I’m doped up on painkillers.” The suggestion was far too enthusiastic.

“You wanna share them when it gets to that point?”

“Sami, I won’t have you risking a Wellness Policy violation over enduring a night in with me and a cartoon.”

“Well then I could stay home for thirty days!” Sami huffed.

“Absolutely not, you’d drive me mad.” Finn chastised. “And then you’d have to watch the movie with me again and again.”

“Alright. Noted.” Sami rolled his eyes, knowing full well Finn’s capacity to watch the same thing many times over.


End file.
